Case 52
by Themightytom
Summary: What are the steps to save all the worlds in the multiverse from the Entities. Step one, find those who have done it before. Superman, Dragonball Super and Worm Crossover
1. Crisis

Chapter 1 Crisis

"Case 52, the 52nd anomaly investigated." The woman stood before a desk, a thick file folder open before her. "A step in the path to victory, but where have you gone, what are you?"

"So this is it, Lo, a new world."

Clark said, as they stood and surveyed the foreign skyline. "Or at least a New York."

"Do you think we will ever see Kara, Barry and Hal again?" Lois asked

Clark shook his head, "All i know, is that we have eachother. A family and a fresh start, no secret identities, no Superman."

"This world is different from ours." Lois commented, "But a world without Superman?"

"There are… heroes here… Clark said, Lois could tell he was looking very far away, "Heroes, and villains, and a world that seems fine without us,"

"March 26th, 1996." Lois scooped up a paper off a park bench. She grinned at Clark, bouncing Jonathan "The day Superman came " she glanced at the head line "Bauman parahuman containment center opened?"

Clark glanced at it quickly and frowned. "A prison for super villians." He chuckled, "They call the good guys capes" Lois rolled her eyes, but kept reading.

"Though it implements the latest in adaptive parahuman technology, the Baumann Parahuman containment center would not be capable of containing a threat such as Behemoth, should he reappear" Lois noted. "I'm not sure I like the sound of anything called 'Behemoth' Clark."

"Me neither." Clark admitted. "But come on Lois, enough of that, here, it's just Clark, Lois and Jon, it's a brand new world, a brand new day, and the sun is shining, let's find somewhere to eat and see about living the rest of our lives. No more Braniac, no more Darkseid, no more Doomsday. This is what we fought so hard for."

With years of resigned patience., Lois closed her eyes and waited. There was a crack of lightning, there were screams, an air raid alarm went off.

A figure flashed over head, then another, and a third, Lois thought she saw a flash of green, blue, a cape as they streaked through the sky towards the danger.

"Great Scott." Clark breathed, his eyes took on a far off look, Lois looked at him in alarm "He's killing them-" he spared Lois a glance his recent words coming back to him. Lois understood.

"We'll be fine." She told him, hugging Jonathan, "Save the day Clark."

"Save the day Clark." Lois breathed, she cursed as flaming debris fell across her path, she coughed through the smokey ruin of the street and heard the groaning thunder of another building collapse. Ahead she saw the smouldering remains of the park they had arrived in. She stumbled over the torn body of a costumed girl, she didn't feel for a pulse, the missing portion told her what she needed to know.

"Lois?" She heard him call, she looked up, and her breath caught. His suit was torn, blood cake on his fists the S blackened. "You should be in a shelter!"

"This place went to hell in minutes!" She answered, "Fire and lava, and lightning everywhere, I've never seen this kind of carnage-"

"There are so many different powers, none of them working together." Clark, "I can't even get a clear shot- look out!" Clark shouted, and a Demon plunged to earth.

 _At least forty five feet tall, gray, leathery skin topped with cooled magma and obsidian-like crags_ , Lois thought the story she would write even as she clutched Jonathan and ran for cover _, Superman hurled himself between them as the Behemoth struck, the air shook, and the earth trembled._

Lois sprinted for open ground across the park, a blast of light came overhead as a hero in blue and white, with an eye mask, speared the creature with a blast. The black haired female cape flew past Lois and past Superman and delivered a might blow.

Suddenly from above there was a flash and some kind of ship appeared. Hovering in the air, the top opened.

"Goku!" Shouted the youth, Clark turned his head uncomprehendingly towards the sound, and in his distraction, Behemoth grabbed Alexandria by the head and swung her against Clark, he was knocked far off through a building. "Blast, somethings wrong!" Shouted the youth ducking back into his capsule"

"Hey!" Shouted Lois enraged, "help, or get out of the way!"

More capes were arriving unleashing a variety of powers and as the gravel around Lois and began to fling itself at the creature, she decided to take her own advice.

"Lois hold on!" Shouted. Clark, Behemoth roared and a blast of lightning struck the time machine, and suddenly Clark was shielding her from the blast

"No!" Shouted the boy frustrated, "It was the right universe but the wrong time!"

"Where are we? Lois asked as Clark let her up "This isn't New York."

"Another universe." Clark confirmed, not sure it's earth." He turned to the boy "What have you done?"

"I'm looking for Goku!" The boy shouted typing at his controls, Sparks came from his machine, "It's super charged, I can't stop it, it's gonna-"

With a pop, he and the machine disappeared.

"Well now." Said a new voice, A man in black and green hovered menacingly over them, a woman with blue hair, and a lab coat, hanging limply in his grasp "Who was looking for Goku?"


	2. Black

"Whoever you are, we don't want any trouble." Superman told him, stepping between Lois and Jonathan, and the stranger, "But I have to ask you to set the lady down, gently."

"Well since you asked so politely…" The man hurled the woman at Superman, Clark caught her even as he left the man's fingers and moved her to a nearby structure. He moved Lois and Jonathan there quickly as well, all in the blink of an eye. The man broke off, slightly confused.

"Your fast." he acknowledged, "I could barely follow you with my eye."

"We don't have to do this." Clark warned, "I don't know what has happened here, but we don't belong here."

"That's right." the man said, "You don't."

"Are you Goku?" Clark asked, "The one the boy was looking for."

"Yes, and no." Answered the man smugly, "Now if we are finished with this pointless exchange, it's time to die." He surged forward at Clark. Clark dodged out of the way, arms still crossed, but suddenly the man, Goku, planted a foot, pivoted and drove an elbow into Clark's stomach. Caught off guard Clark gasped at the tremendous force behind the blow and doubled over, He elbowed Clark on the neck and Clark went down.

"You may call me… Goku Black." he answered, "It seems only fair you should know the name of the man who killed you-" he broke off as the man beneath him was gone. A tap on his shoulder and he turned on instinct.

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Superman."

The blow that came next sent him through the wreckage of a city.

Lois tried to ignore the shaking ground and thundering cracks in the distance. Clark had brought her safely here, with the injured woman, and she needed to care for her, but it wasn't good. The woman had broken ribs and shoulders and had been carelessly tossed around, Lois could only guess at internal injuries. Searching around what looked like an office she found a file cabinet and pulled a drawer out. Emptying the contents, she paced Jonathan inside, still wrapped, and oblivious to the world.

"Lightning, lava, and time travel, nothing scares you." She said fondly to him, then she turned to the woman. Moving her could kill her, Clark had placed her on her side, and the woman was breathing shallowly..

"She needs help." A young voice said, Lois started, to find a young girl of nine or ten in the shadows. She was very thin, her clothes were torn, but she looked otherwise healthy.

"Do you know where other people are?" Lois asked, "A doctor?" the girl shook her head.

"The resistance is across the city, its too dangerous to travel, especially-" A thunderous crash punctuated her statement. The girl looked very serious. "But I have this." She held out her hand

Lois blinked, "What, is that a.. pill? I don't thinks she can even swallow."

"It's the last piece of a Senzu bean." The girl explained, "I was told by my mother to save it for an emergency."

"I don't think a bean will…" Lois stopped, she actually didn't know anything about what was going on at all.

"Why don't you start by telling me your name? Mine is Lois, that is my son Jonathan."

"Ok." the girl said "My name is Pan"

"Your strength, and power is impressive!" Black shouted laughing, he hauled himself coughing, out of the dust. Superman gathered himself and rose from the dust.

"End this." he said simply, "You're too badly hurt to continue, leave these people alone."

"It seems our fun for today IS at an end." Said Black, "Why don't we agree to meet again tomorrow." He raised his fingers in salute, and then disappeared.

Superman searched for a moment, and then sagged, He let out a breath, and then rose, arm hanging listlessly.. He found Lois where he left her, with a young girl.

"Amazing!" Lois was saying, "She's coming round!" The woman coughed, "Easy, easy."

"It couldn't heal her all the way." Pan said, "It was only a half of a half of a half."

"Trunks?" The woman asked rubbing her eyes, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"It's okay, my name is Lois, my husband saved you from that monster out there, I think his name was Goku."

"That's not Goku." Bulma said, but at the same time Pan said "That's not granpa! He's a fake!" Lois looked at the two confused, just as they looked at each other.

"Whoever he is he's gone, for now." Clark announced. Making his presence known."He tooka pretty good beating, but I can't say I'm at my best myself."

"Clark!" Lois hurried over, "Are you alright, you look even worse than before!"

"Guess there's no secret identities on this planet." Clarked grimaced. "Behemoth was pumping out some horrific radiation, some of it might have been in the K band, and there were a lot of capes out there throwing around strange powers. When i got here I wasn't at my best, and the man who attacked us was pretty strong."

"Pan this is Clark, my husband, Clark this is Pan, and…" Lois looked at the woman

"Bulma" Said the woman. She turned to the little girl, "Did you say Grandpa?"

"Yes." Said Pan, "My mother told me, that my dad told her, that it was not Goku. Goku was a hero, Goku saved the world. That man is a fake who LOOKS like my Grampa." She was so fierce, that Clark had to chuckle.

"Well he said he was Goku, Black." He assured her, "Not Goku."

"Looks like your Grampa." Bulma was incredulous and started to rise. She still seemed weak, "Who was your mother and father, where are they now?"

"My mother was Videl Satan. My father was Son Gohan." Pan answered formally, but she drooped, "Now they are both dead." Lois helped as Bulma hauled herself up. "My real Grampa raised me!"

"What?" Bulma gasped She turned to Lois and Clark, "If her Grampa is alive, he may save us all!"


	3. Time

"This is where my Grampa lives. Pan whispered. The sprawling ruins of a mansion lay before them.

"Why would he be hiding here?" Bulma wondered. She leaned heavily on a crutch, the senzu bean fragment had been far from adequate to heal her.

"This place was safer, and he isn't as strong as he used to be." Pan explained."The upper floors were damaged by the androids, but the bunker is still ok."

"Solid construction." Clark commented, scanning the ground, "Lined with lead?"

"Let's just keep Jonathan out of the dirt." Lois commented.

"When i see that man, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Bulma declared, "I thought the virus killed him, then the androids came, and now this copy?" She rapped on the door of the bunker, "Get out ehre and show yourself mister!" She waited, trying to look determined, but Clark and Lois could see right through the bravado, she was nervous.

"Maybe he is being shy, let me use the secret secret door." Said Pan, "Stay here!" She ran off. Clark and Lois exchanged a look.

"He was your friend?" Lois asked.

"Since we were young." Bulma said sniffling, "We searched for dragon balls together."

"Dragon balls?"Asked Lois.

"Magical orbs that grant wishes when you gather all seven." Bulma explained, "But the androids killed Kami and Piccolo, so there are none left on Earth, we don't know where New Namek is."

The door creaked open. Bulma composed herself as Pan opened the door.

"Here's Grampa."

Bulma's look of anticipation faded completely.

"Hello Mr. Satan." She said.

As they entered, Clark, greeted Pan's Grampa, while Lois consoled Bulma.

"Grampa, this is Superman!"

"You thought your friend was suddenly back, after all these years." Lois said, "You believe in him after all this time, he must have been such a hero."

"He was." Bulma said, "Everything gravitated around him, Gohan found his hidden potential beca Goku inspired him, Piccolo changed his ways, Vegeta changes his ways," She looked incredibly tired, suddenly,

"Even Trunks came back so changed, after meeting him, stronger, more confident, more sure of himself. Now he is lost in time and space." Bulma concluded, "The lightning bolt you described would have overcharged the engines and scrambled the navigation. For some reason he couldn't return to the moment he left."

"Either we wait for the possibility he will land further in the future, or we take the future into our own hands." Lois declared, "I don't want my son growing up in this apocalypse, can you build another time machine?"

"Not with what I have, but I don't have to." Bulma said. "I have another time machine."

"You built a spare?" Lois asked dubiously.

"It is time echo." Bulma explained. "Trunks went to the past to ask Goku to help defeat the androids. Cell followed him from a third timeline, where he stole Trunks' time machine and used it to travel back in time after killing him. He arrived before Trunks did, however, so Trunks arrived after he did, helped the Z fighters defeat him, and the pocket timeline closed itself, leaving an extra time machine in the past."

"But that wasn't your past." Lois pointed out.

"It was," Bulma answered, "Cell went back in time, and the Androids killed them when he tried to attack them. I found the machine after Trunks came back and told me about the alternate timeline he created. In that timeline Trunks went back and changed history by giving Goku the cure for a heart disease. He, Goku and the others fought the androids but interfered with Cell and the Androids. In our timeline, 17 and 18 were fighting the Z fighters and the third android killed cell by self destructing. The time machine wasn't found until I knew where to look for it."

"You have a time machine then." Clark stated, "What do you need to make it work."

"I had fuel at my lab when Black attacked, I wasn't able to get all of it into Trunks' time machine, with luck it is still there." Bulma said.

"You're in no shape to move." Clark pointed out. "Tell me what we are looking for."

"Grampa can help!" Pan said, Mr Satan put up his hands in protest "He was once the strongest man in the world!"

"Aw thanks honey but uh, my backs been acting up lately, old fighting injury, you understand?"

"Oh we understand." Said Bulma sourly, "I guess this looks like a job for Superman."


	4. Superman

"This is where my Grampa lives. Pan whispered. The sprawling ruins of a mansion lay before them.

"Why would he be hiding here?" Bulma wondered. She leaned heavily on a crutch, the senzu bean fragment had been far from adequate to heal her.

"This place was safer, and he isn't as strong as he used to be." Pan explained."The upper floors were damaged by the androids, but the bunker is still ok."

"Solid construction." Clark commented, scanning the ground, "Lined with lead?"

"Let's just keep Jonathan out of the dirt." Lois commented.

"When i see that man, I am going to give him a piece of my mind!" Bulma declared, "I thought the virus killed him, then the androids came, and now this copy?" She rapped on the door of the bunker, "Get out ehre and show yourself mister!" She waited, trying to look determined, but Clark and Lois could see right through the bravado, she was nervous.

"Maybe he is being shy, let me use the secret secret door." Said Pan, "Stay here!" She ran off. Clark and Lois exchanged a look.

"He was your friend?" Lois asked.

"Since we were young." Bulma said sniffling, "We searched for dragon balls together."

"Dragon balls?"Asked Lois.

"Magical orbs that grant wishes when you gather all seven." Bulma explained, "But the androids killed Kami and Piccolo, so there are none left on Earth, we don't know where New Namek is."

The door creaked open. Bulma composed herself as Pan opened the door.

"Here's Grampa."

Bulma's look of anticipation faded completely.

"Hello Mr. Satan." She said.

As they entered, Clark, greeted Pan's Grampa, while Lois consoled Bulma.

"You thought your friend was suddenly back, after all these years." Lois said, "You believe in him after all this time, he must have been such a hero."

"He was." Bulma said, "Everything gravitated around him, Gohan found his hidden potential beca Goku inspired him, Piccolo changed his ways, Vegeta changes his ways," She looked incredibly tired, suddenly,

"Even Trunks came back so changed, after meeting him, stronger, more confident, more sure of himself. Now he is lost in time and space." Bulma concluded, "The lightning bolt you described would have overcharged the engines and scrambled the navigation. For some reason he couldn't return to the moment he left."

"Either we wait for the possibility he will land further in the future, or we take the future into our own hands." Lois declared, "I don't want my son growing up in this apocalypse, can you build another time machine?"

"Not with what I have, but I don't have to." Bulma said. "I have another time machine."

"You built a spare?" Lois asked dubiously.

"It is time echo." Bulma explained. "Trunks went to the past to ask Goku to help defeat the androids. Cell followed him from a third timeline, where he stole Trunks' time machine and used it to travel back in time after killing him. He arrived before Trunks did, however, so Trunks arrived after he did, helped the Z fighters defeat him, and the pocket timeline closed itself, leaving an extra time machine in the past."

"But that wasn't your past." Lois pointed out.

"It was," Bulma answered, "Cell went back in time, and the Androids killed them when he tried to attack them. I found the machine after Trunks came back and told me about the alternate timeline he created. In that timeline Trunks went back and changed history by giving Goku the cure for a heart disease. He, Goku and the others fought the androids but interfered with Cell and the Androids. In our timeline, 17 and 18 were fighting the Z fighters and the third android killed cell by self destructing. The time machine wasn't found until I knew where to look for it."

"You have a time machine then." Clark stated, "What do you need to make it work."

"I had fuel at my lab when Black attacked, I wasn't able to get all of it into Trunks' time machine, with luck it is still there." Bulma said.

"You're in no shape to move." Clark pointed out. "Tell me what we are looking for."

"Inside quickly!" Lois shouted slamming the door. The bunker rocked.

"This is the fifth day in a row!" Wailed Satan, "He gets stronger every day!"

"Clark will win." Lois said firmly.

"When a Saiyan transforms into a Super saiyan, his powers multiply exponentially." Bulma said, "But yesterday Black's hair was rose?"

"Clark will win." Lois said firmly.

"But he could already beat Trunks, who was far more powerful than an average Super Saiyan, if Black is exponentially more powerful…"

"Clark will win," Lois said firmly, "He will do what he has 's what he does, just finish your work, we're counting on you."

Clark could hear the confidence in her voice even he felt his ribs groan in protest. The first day he had been caught at Bulma's lab, but had managed to make fairly short work of Black, his strength returning at last. Black had seemed stronger, and had fought back ferociously, Superman had been unable to reason with the man, who had fought within an inch of his life.

Clark had returned the time machine and fuel to Bulma and then searched the earth, he found no sign of Black.

The third day, Black had been even more powerful still and Clark had a real fight on his hands, only to have the man vanish once more. There had been a moment there though, a surge of anger, of fury, and pain, as Black had found a new strength within him. Bulma had realized he was getting stronger. Someone with healing powers was helping him recover. Clark had spent the evening in orbit, watching his family from a distance, absorbing as much solar energy as he could.

When Black appeared and found a band of humans on the far side of the city, Clark had intervened, and as he had feared, Black was again, more powerful than ever, and worse, his partner had revealed himself.

Zomasu. A being claiming to be a god, with a mission to wipe out all mortals. He had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he considered Superman simply a distraction, a punching bag for Black, he did not even intend to aid his partner, by fighting Superman directly. That was fine with Clark, as he fought he listened, and he knew that bulma had nearly finished repairing the machine. If he could buy one more day, she would work through the night.

So Superman fought Black, fully charged, with every trick he could think of, throughout the day. He threw black into the ocean and froze a kilometer of ice around him, he teleported out. Superman buried him under a mountain, Black blew it off of him. Superman attempted to fly him to orbit, Black broke free and responded with some kind of chant, and a blast of power that could very easily have destroyed the planet. The God had laughed and at last Clark understood. There was no reasoning with them. Having described their plan to wipe out all mortals, Clark understood it for what it was. They would pulling the wings off flies, torturing humanity to extinction.

Goku had transformed at last, his hair shot with a reddish pink aura, and his speed and strength had nearly surpassed Clark's. The intent was clear, the battle was on, he had given his all for his family, to buy time, to buy one more day, and here he was today.

The certainty in her voice gave him strength, more than his aching cells bursting with sunlight.

"So you ascend to the heavens to imitate the gods, but you crave the mud like an instinct." mocked Zamasu

"This has been quite a training experience." Black said, "When Goku finally gets here, he won't know what hit him, but I can see you are reaching your limits. Yours is not a warrior race, like the Saiyans."

"It's the sun, isn't it." Zomasu observed, "You have been recharging in orbit every night, because it gives you strength I see. What a fickle source of power."

"We could just blow it up." Black joked, "A world with no sun and no moon."

"Left in darkness, it is poetic." Agreed Zomasu, "But the mortals must understand that they are flawed, before the end, and the only path to that is suffering, and then this garden will bloom."

"It's too quiet out there." Bulma said

"Clark is stalling them, he knows you are nearly done, Bulma hurry up!" Lois encouraged,

"Almost there!" Bulma promised

"I'll go out and help him, I'm strong like my grampa!" Pan announced.

"Clark will win." Lois said "He has a plan!"

"Enough talking!" Black interrupted his companion, "He's stalling, lets get started!" he attacked still in his regular form, as Clark expected. Clark had found early that Black preferred to warm up slowly, challenging himself. Clark had in the past obliged.

The energy within Black, wouldn't let him be simply pulverized, Clark believed it manifested somehow, as he surged forward. Black moved to block his punch and at last Superman revealed his final power. He blasted Goku in the eyes with his heat vision. The Saiyan cried out in pain and tried to shield his arm, Superan gripped his arm and broke it at the wrist, he crushed Black's fingers, and flew straight up.

"Your friend may find you and heal you, but when you return Black, I will be gone." Clark told him as the air began to thin, "I'll leave you on Mars, I hope your friend can find you in time. You can have your dead world, you miserable God, for as long as you can hold it. Someone more powerful will come along to defeat you. I'm sick of fighting, I have a family now, and a son to raise."


	5. Case 52

Chapter 4

Superman released the leg of the time machine as the top quarters were cramped. He saw Jonathan held by Pan, who was sitting in Lois lap. Bulma sat in Mr. Satan's lap, and although Clark could see the fresh handprint of a slap on his face, he saw in Bulma's tired face something like contentment, and a dawning awareness in Mr. Satan's. As they clambered out with his help, Lois looked him over. He'd been fighting for days, his costume a ruin.

"We need to get you some new clothes, Clark." She said, "Especially if you want a secret identity,"

"I tweaked the coordinates a little." Bulma announced, "We are near the same time period, but we are one universe over. I've had more than my fill of monsters coming out every week to wreck the world, I wasn't looking forward to it here."

"The one we travelled to call this place Earth Aleph." Said Lois."They were Earth Bet. Stronger Capes, but Behemoth and Scion,"

"He's out there," Clark commented, "So is Black."

"So is Darkseid, and Braniac, and probably a million General Zods." Lois reminded him, "Your life is here Clark." She handed him Jonathan."When a world needs saving, there will be a Superman."

"Or a Goku." Said Bulma, and then softly, "Or a Trunks."

"He's out there," Clark said, "We'll find him."

"I could use a vacation!" Mr. Satan said brightly, "What do you think Pan?"

"Yay!" Said Pan,

"I could use some time with my family." Said Lois, "And this looks like a job for Clark Kent."

Contessa pulled the last case of the file.

 **Case 52 Project Cell. Subject samples developed by Dr Briefs. See Attached description of physical attributes and associated attached testimony "Cell games" Integration of shard fragments successful. Solution is able to promote integration and controlled recovery, with sufficient activation of Namekian and Freza cells. Trigger event activates dormant Saiyan energy cells. Recommended target recipient, administrator. "**

"Do you think it's time for that?" Doctor Mother asked as she entered the room. "With full access to Eden, Case 52 would doubtless learn everything about us and what we are doing, and have the power to destroy us as well."

"My hands are as dirty as yours, and I fear judgement, but Eidelon is failing, there are now three Endbringers, and the Birdcage is becoming difficult to manage." Said Contessa. "You heard the Numbers Man, we are running out of time."

"When we do this, things will escalate, he may awaken." Doctor Mother warned, "Kal's Justice League is problematic enough…"

"Case 51 is at best an extra universal alien, but most likely himself, extra terrestrial.." Contessa warned, "His team must never learn the full scope of our activities. For them, the ends will not justify the means. They will start a war we cannot win. We need someone with his power, but younger, more subject to influence."

"Then what does the path say?" Asked Doctor Mother.

Contessa slid another file out of the drawer.

" **Project: Titans"**


End file.
